


I Was Just Waiting for You

by i_amthecosmos, magdalyna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming on Face, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, The X Factor Era, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the X Factor house, Harry can barely find time and privacy for a wank. Turns out, that's not such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Just Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from the massive amounts of RP me and Magdalyna do all the time. This one actually makes a nice PWP. I'll get some of the others up at another time, promise.

Harry was having the time of his life. He was on X Factor, he’d been put into a group, and there were cameras in his face from the time he work until he slept. It was exciting and nerve-wracking. It was great.

But he hardly even had the time to wank. 

Harry had been slow getting out of bed, and he told one of the producers that he was going to nap a bit, and now he was alone in the room, covers over his hips and his hand on his cock. The blanket was heavy and warm, and it made him feel good. The hand around his dick felt better, of course. He twisted his wrist as his hand moved down, and he moaned softly. 

He could hear Louis’s voice in the kitchen, and that made him moan again. Louis, Louis touching him, yes, that was…”Fuck,” he said out loud, moving his hand faster. Louis had tiny clever hands, and he wished they were on him now, one on his cock and the other playing with his balls, or maybe even fingering him. He’d never done that, and he’d like to with Louis. He squeezed the base of his cock, not wanting to come too fast. 

“Harry! Liam wants to know if-“ Louis stopped right there as Harry nearly jumped out of bed. The cover slipped, and there he was with his hand around his cock and Louis staring at it. “Shit. Sorry. I can go.” And Louis started stumbling backward toward the door, not taking his eyes off Harry. He stopped at the door, which was still partially open. “I’ll go,” Louis said again, but he wasn’t going anywhere.

Harry found his voice then. “Lou? Shut the door.” Louis went wide-eyed, but he shut the door and locked it, leaning against it. Harry kicked the covers out of the way, and started stroking himself again, looking at Louis while he did it. “Yeah,” he said softly, and Louis watched him, eyes going between his cock and his face, as if checking to make sure this wasn’t a prank. After a couple of minutes, Louis abandoned the door and started moving closer, slowly, testing the waters. When Louis was at the side of the bed, close enough to touch, Harry could see the tent in his own trousers. That made Harry speed up, rocking into his fist as his other hand held the base. “Louis,” he said, his voice breathless.

“I’m right here,” Louis answered back, which he didn’t expect. “I’m here, I’m watching you. Like that? Wished I’d been here from the start? You little slag, you like that?” Harry started-he didn’t think he liked being called a slag. It must have shown on his face because Louis started to backtrack. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean that.” Harry relaxed a bit, and then Louis reached out, rubbing over Harry’s chest, playing with his nipples, and that was it. Harry groaned and came, spurting over his stomach, chest, and Louis’s hand. 

“Oh, there you are. Such a good boy.” Louis sounded incredibly fond, and Harry was glad, glad that Louis was proud of him even though he had started wanking just for himself. Louis kissed his cheek, and it was gentle and soft, but not enough. He’d just come over himself and Louis still had his trousers buttoned.

“Your turn.” Louis blinked in surprise, but he didn’t argue. He just unbuttoned his trousers and shoved everything down, putting a hand over his dick and stroking. He moved closer, right up into Harry’s face so he was going cross-eyed trying to watch. “Lou, come on, back up a little bit.”

“No.” Louis came closer, smearing the head of his cock across Harry’s lips. Pre-come streaked his mouth, and he flicked his tongue out to taste. “Fuck Harry. Been dreaming of those lips. But not yet, not yet. Next time.” He moved back, just out of reach, and kept pumping his cock in front of Harry’s face. 

Harry looked up at Louis’s face, frowning in concentration, and he could feel his own cock start to stir again. He put a hand on his balls, playing with them, and Louis grunted. “So pretty, my little Harold,” he said, and Harry got a warm rush from that. “I think,” Louis said in between pants for air, “I think I’m going to come on your face.” 

“Yes. Go ahead,” Harry said, and he tipped his face up, closing his eyes like he’d seen in porn. He’d never done this before, when the only other bloke he’d ever played with asked to he said no. But he could do this for Louis. There was another few seconds of hearing the sound of Louis’s hand over his cock, and then a grunt, and Harry’s face was suddenly being covered in warm, sticky goo. 

“There you go Harry. So good for me. It feels good, doesn’t it?” Harry hummed in response, although actually he couldn’t see what was erotic about it. He opened his eyes, wanting to see Louis, and immediately his eye stung. 

“Ow.” He rubbed his eye and made it worse. “Ow.” He could see Louis now, and he looked a bit nervous and horrified. “Sorry.” So that was why people closed their eyes, this didn’t feel good.

“Stop rubbing,” Louis said, voice cutting and a bit panicked. “Here.” He handed Harry some tissues, and Harry grasped at them blindly. “Wipe off your face, I’m going to get a flannel.” Then Louis was gone, pulling up his trousers as he went for the door, and Harry was wiping his come off his face. It was…strange. Not the way he fantasized sex with Louis to be. But still not bad.

Louis was back a minute later, locking the door behind him and rushing across the room with a warm flannel. “Here you go,” he said as he gently wiped Harry’s eye, and then his face, kissing his cheek when he was done. “Next time, you don’t be opening your eyes again. I didn’t even get to enjoy seeing my come dripping off your lips.” 

Harry felt a bit of heat in his groin at that. Maybe being come on wasn’t so bad after all. “I wanted to see you,” he said, and Louis shook his head, with the look on his face he got when he thought Harry was being thick. But then Louis leaned in and kissed him, and Harry didn’t mind. Harry tugged, and soon Louis was on the bed with him, splayed out half on top of him. Louis was warm and Harry had had him draped on top of him a lot of times, but it still felt different now. He tipped his head and Louis kissed him again.

After a minute of slow kisses, Harry pulled back a bit. “I should get dressed.” It was mid-afternoon by now, and he was naked in bed with Louis on top of him. Lovely, but they had things to do.

“You should,” Louis said, kissing him again, one hand moving down to his hip.

Harry pulled back a minute later. “It would be bad if they caught us.” 

“Very bad,” Louis agreed, and he nuzzled Harry’s neck. Harry tipped his head back to give Louis more access, and didn’t say anything else. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before a loud knock on the door made them jump apart.

“Hey!” It was Niall’s voice. “If Harry and Louis are in here, it’s time to rehearse, okay? If not, disregard that message.” That was followed by a spirited kick to the door, and fading laughter. Harry looked over at Louis, and smiled, rubbing his thumb over Louis’s wrist.

“I guess we have to go now,” he said, and Louis nodded, not looking at him. Harry frowned as he got dressed, Louis moving over to the door, leaning on it and watching him. When he was dressed, Louis walked over to him and hugged him hard. “Are you okay?” Harry said. He really didn’t like that look on Louis’s face.

“I’m fine,” he said, not even sarcastic. Harry figured Louis was probably nervous, and then Louis grabbed his arse. “But remember what I said, next time, keep your eyes closed.” Harry relaxed, now that Louis was back to being inappropriate and bossy.

“But what if it’s you needing to close your eyes next time?” Harry said, and the stunned look on Louis’s face was worth the nipple twist he got in retaliation.


End file.
